Cancer is presently one of the leading causes of death in developed nations. Recent research has vastly increased the understanding of many of the molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis and has provided numerous new avenues for the treatment of cancer. Systems and methods for assessing the stage of a cancer, as well as its oncogenicity and the extent of tumor progression, are clinically used in an attempt to determine appropriate treatments. Such systems and methods may also be utilized to assess the efficacy of any treatment utilized.
Improved methods for the treatment of diseases, including cancer, which permit assessment of oncogenicity, tumor progression, and treatment efficacy, remain desirable.